Who's That Chick?
by yaoifan124
Summary: Rin's POV:: Rin lost a bet to Izumo and now has to dress like a... girl? How will Rin cope through this traumitizing event? Will it help with his life or leaving it crumbling? Why is Bon being so nice to him? Oh wait, that's right, he's a girl! Sigh... Rated T for cursing:: BonRin:: Fluff:: One-Shot::


**Who's That Chick?**

"I'm only doing this because I lost, alright?!" Giggles left a pompous girl as a grin was on her lips and I crossed my arms.

"Oh, but you look so pretty, _Katrina_."

"Sh-shut up! I feel so traumatized! There is no way I can do this for a day!"

"Sorry, Rin…" Green eyes looked at me with pleading eyes for forgiveness as she had her hands together as well. A sigh left me as I began rubbing the fabric on the lower half of my body.

"It's not your fault Sheimi… but seriously, why are you here?!" My finger pointed to a woman who laughed out with a beer in hand.

"Izumo told me the deal in the beginning and I had to join in, Katrina." A heat went across my cheeks as she stated that awful name out again.

"There is no way I am leaving my dorm like this."

"Of course you are. You are going to walk around campus with Sheimi and me as well as shopping." A groan left me as I wanted to tear everything off my body.

"This is embarrassing!" My eyes caught a look of myself in the mirror as I grimaced on my appearance. They had the nerve to put girl clothing on my body.

I wore a pink skirt with a pair of grey flats on my feet. The layers on my top half made me uncomfortable as they literately put this, what they call, sports bra on me and put pads in it to make it look like I had breasts. A thick strapped tank top of yellow was showing through the white button up shirt, which is left unbuttoned. They even shaved my legs and armpits to make sure I had the appeal of a woman. Not to mention make up is on my face, along with hair extensions so my hair was a bit past my shoulders. My tail hid under the tank top and I was sadly wearing a pair of short briefs that women wear.

"Someone kill me!"

"No can do! Let's go!" Hands grabbed my arm and I had a horrified look on my face.

"Wait! I don't sound like a girl!" A giggle left my purple haired classmate as she gave me a sinister look.

"You better start learning, Katrina. Come on, Sheimi! We are going to leave you behind!" I was dragged out of my room and to the hallway.

"Ah! Wait up!"

"Oi! Girls!" After walking around campus and getting my girl voice down, I had even more bad luck when the guys showed up.

"Guys, come on, they'll notice. Don't make me." I gave the puppy dog look, but Izumo was immune to it.

"You'll be fine."

"Hi, girls!" A grinning pink haired male appeared as the other two kept their walking pace. "Whoa, whose this beauty?!" Fingers pointed to me and I had to resist the urge to face palm myself right there. Instead, the embarrassing feeling made heat go to my cheeks as I faced away from him.

"This is Katrina. She is in my Chemistry class."

"Nice to meet you, Katrina. I'm Shima Renzou." A hand set out and I remembered what the girls stated so I gently rested mine on his with a soft shake.

"To you as well." The voice I gave out seemed normal as I received a grin in return.

"What the hell?" Bon appeared with Konekomaru with a gaze at me and questioning eyes.

"Oh, Bon, this is Katrina. She is in Izumo's Chemistry class! Ah, Katrina… this is Suguro and Konekomaru!" I bowed to them carefully before lifting with a light smile on me; have to keep up the façade. If they found out, I would be so humiliated.

"Nice to meet you…" I spoke out lightly and soon arms found mine.

"We are going shopping, want to join us?"

_Izumo you fucking evil witch._

"Sounds fun! You guys want to join?" I knew from the very moment she asked, or even when he appeared, he would be joining us. "It'll be fun!"

"Hmph, I guess… Not like we really had anything planned for the day." Bon shrugged and Konekomaru seemed up for it as he gave an affirmative nod.

"Let's go!" When we turned away, I shot a quick glare at Izumo before relaxing as Shima was with us, talking away.

"Mmmhh, I'm hungry…" I muttered, subconsciously using my girl voice, and good thing I did.

"Let's go eat; they are taking too damn long anyways." I found Bon standing next to me with crossed arms as we were waiting outside of PacSun for the rest of the group to hurry up.

"We told them we would wait though."

"Who fucking cares… they will join us when done. I'm starved." He began walking to the food court before turning towards me. "Well?"

"Ah! I'm coming!" I stated up before trotting over to him and began walking with him to get some food. We decided on the same place, unexpectedly, and got some food before sitting down at a big table so the others could join us.

"You know, there's this guy I know and he makes some good fucking food, you should try it some time." A curious streak went through me before I gave him a look.

"What's his name?"

"Huh? Oh, his name's Rin."

"He makes good food?" I feel like I am talking in third person of myself.

"Yeah, but, uh… Don't tell him I told you that…" Chopsticks stuffed some food in his mouth and I was a bit surprised when he stated that out.

"Why not?"

"He probably wouldn't believe you if you did… But anyways… I really haven't seen you around campus before." A blush flashed on my face and I faced away with a finger twirling in my hair.

"I like keeping to myself. Izumo and Sheimi dragged me out of my dorm room, so I just went with it." I told him before taking food into my mouth and picking at the rest while chewing.

"Huh…" A curious look was on him before we were called too.

"You guys wanted private time or something?" My face became completely heated as I began waving my hands at Izumo.

"No, no, no, we got hungry!" A laugh left her as she came over with a smirk. I cursed her in my head as she leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Are you enjoying being a girl?" I could hear her smirk in her voice as I felt my face stayed heated.

"That's not funny!" Thankfully my girly voice stayed the whole time I spoke out to her and the rest of the group was sitting down with amused looks on their faces. "Excuse me, I'm done." I pushed my food away while trotting off with this horrid thing girls call a purse on my shoulder.

"Oh, Katrina! I was messing with you!" I waved a hand out to say I was ignoring her before going down the large walk way of the mall.

I'm sure a good fifteen minutes passed after I left the group to wonder around the mall aimlessly and I hate to admit it, but…

I'm lost.

I found a map, thankfully, and found the 'You Are here' spot to see I was pretty far from the food court and then looked at the store options before seeing a game store just a few stores down. My feet began leading me to Game Landing where I soon went to my game system's section with a look at them.

After gazing through the options, I got bored and uninterested. So I left the gaming store and headed back to the food court deciding I needed to stop pouting. While walking, I noticed how two bodies began to join on each side of me.

"Hey babe, you here by yourself?"

"Leave me alone." I told them while quickening my steps lightly, but they merely caught up with arms going around my body.

"Come on, baby, don't talk like that." I swung a hand out, but one of them caught it and they leaned in closer to me. "Now, now… stop causing a scene."

"Oi! Get the fuck off my woman!" The men on me froze with a gaze behind me as they appeared hostile.

"Yours? Sorry buddy, she's ours."

"Get the hell off her." I kneed one in the stomach before shoving the other as they were distracted and caught a glimpse of Bon. I quickly moved to him with a grasp to his arm as I hid my face. Acting like a girl is freaking hard to do!

"Little bitch!" The two men shouted before I looked to see them walk off.

"You alright?" Heat went on my cheeks as I pulled away with hands clasping behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." A hand found my cheek as he rubbed his thumb on my face lightly.

"Don't worry about it. You should be careful though; there are a lot of creeps like that out here." He pulled his hand away with a glare at the retreating forms that grew distant.

"I still don't understand why they attacked me."

"Creeps like that attack pretty girls like you." A blush went across my face when he stated that before I felt a hand grab mine with a tug. "Come on, we all have been looking for you."

"Sorry… I got a little mad." We began making our way to wherever as he kept a hold on my hand.

"Eh, stuff happens…" A smile was on my lips as I was really enjoying this and let my hand grasp his lightly. If I could keep this Bon for the rest of the day then being a girl isn't half bad.

"There you are!" Our hands released as I soon moved over to feel Sheimi hug me.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Don't run off like that again! What if you were attacked?!" Izumo stated up with concern as I didn't think she would have been that worried.

"She was." I stiffened and got looks from everyone.

"Are you okay?"

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm fine. Suguro helped me out." A smile was on me and I noticed a light spark go through Izumo as something hit her, but she hid it for now.

"Did you thank him properly?" A blush covered me again as I realized I didn't and part of me was still stubborn too, but I turned anyways with a bow.

"Thank you."

"It's fine; there was no need to thank me." A silence dragged on after I stood up straight and then fingers snapped in the air.

"Let's go see a movie!"

"Looks like our action movie got done first." Popcorn soon found my mouth as Bon and I moved to the lobby.

"They will probably be out shortly." His feet soon began to move for the doors and I followed behind. "It must be nice outside."

"Probably. Plus the movie theater was a bit chilly." The night air was warm and we stood out there watching people leaving and some approaching the building. "What's the big deal on Romance movies?" My eyes looked up to have amber ones find mine.

"I don't know… I thought all girls liked Romance movies."

"Hell no, I rather watch a horror film over them any day!" A surprised look was at me and I covered my mouth as I let out a curse word. "Excuse me."

A laugh left him as he soon rested a hand on the pillar I was leaning against. "That's the first time you have cursed today. It caught me off guard, sorry about that." His other hand reached into my popcorn bucket to grab a handful and accidently grabbed my finger as well. When he pulled the popcorn and my hand out, we laughed out before he tried for the popcorn again.

_My heart won't stop racing…_

"Ready to go home, Katrina?" Izumo and the rest of the group appeared out of the theater with a whining Shima.

"Don't go home! This is fun! We still have the day to waste away!" I laughed at his reaction before hearing my cellphone ring. I reached for it and flipped it open with a blush on my face.

"Excuse me." I moved away from the group before answering my phone. "Yes?"

"…_Niisan?"_

I gazed back to see if I was far away from the group before clearing my throat. "Sorry, my voice got caught in my throat."

"_Okay, well… For some reason Shura wanted to let you know she has evidence for something and you need to get home. I got a call and we have a quick mission."_ I looked to the sun as it seemed to be around four o'clock.

"Alright, I will be home shortly."

"_Bye, Niisan." _I hung up the phone before using my girl voice out a couple times and rushed over to the group.

"Sorry, I got to go!" I stated up with a thumb pointing behind me.

"Why?"

"One of my roommates needs my help and I owe her a favor." I stated with a quick thought and got a pout from Shima.

"We could walk you home."

"No, it's okay!" I waved my hands with my hand slipping my cellphone into my purse.

"Quick hugs before you go." I gave a look before throwing it off with arms going around Izumo and then Sheimi.

"Don't forget us." Shima stated with a grin and then a hand was on his face. Bon had a look on his face and a rough posture.

"Quit that, you creep." My arms went around him, leaving him in shock, before I released him and moved away with a hand waving.

"Bye guys!" I stated while running to the nearest building that had a keyhole to get home faster.

It was extremely hard to explain to my brother I was not a cross dresser, but luckily Shura was going on the same mission so she explained the whole deal I had with Izumo. He came to an understanding and I finished the mission before it was even ten o'clock.

Shima had called me the next day asking to hang out and I accepted the offer. I slipped on some casual clothing and headed for the main campus water fountain, where we are meeting up. When I approached, I noticed Bon standing there with a glance to his watch.

"Bon?"

"Huh? Oi, its Suguro!"

"Yeah, yeah… what are you doing here?"

"Shima said that he was going to meet up with me here."

"Wha—? That's what he told me." Amber eyes stared at me before he looked away cursing. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I am finding out." When he began calling the number I noticed his frustration as he pulled it away. Knowing he didn't answer I decided to spark a conversation.

"Want to know something weird?"

"What?" The grunt left him as he began texting Shima instead.

"Oh, never mind… grumpy ass…"

"Huh?" He asked out before I waved a hand out in a dismissal manner before sitting on the edge of the fountain. My phone went off in my message tone so I pulled it out with a look to it.

"_Don't just sit there! I purposely set you guys up on a date, don't ruin it!"_

"What?!" I stood up straight gazing around trying to the find the purple haired woman.

"What's your problem?" I gazed over to glare at a scowl before remembering the same scowl when those guys attacked me. A blush sparked and I faced away with my tail moving so I grabbed it and began playing with the hair at the end.

"Nothing, you rooster." I stated out before letting my heart calm down, but I was failing miserably. "This is stupid… I'm leaving or something."

"That movie was good last night." My body stiffened and I turned to gaze at him. A questioning look was on his face as he stared at his phone.

"What movie?" Eyebrows form him moved up in confusion before he began talking.

"That comedy movie."

"What comedy movie?" Amber eyes gazed to me with a curious look before he snorted.

"Hitman Returns."

"It's Hitman Resolution and it was an action." I blinked a couple times before looking away with a scratch to my cheek. "Well, that's what it said in the newspaper when I looked at the upcoming movies."

"You don't read the newspaper."

"How do you know?"

"Your attention span wouldn't let you."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Izumo told me." My body froze and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Told you what?"

"Well, she said you didn't keep your end of the deal, so she asked Shura the most torturing thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"Hang out with me for a day." I crossed my arms as I felt my body calming down. "So what was the deal again?" A smirk was on him as he clicked on his phone for a little bit.

"I'm leaving."

"Don't leave, Katrina, I'm having fun." My body stiffened and my tail did as well when the name was brought out.

"Shut your mouth." I glared back with fists by my sides and I saw a smirk on his face.

"You even fooled me." A bemused look was on him as he stood there with arms crossed. The heat going through my body reached its peak as I turned away before walking forward.

"I don't want to talk about it." I strolled out of the area with my phone going off, but I ignored it as I went to a less popular part of campus.

_This was so humiliating!_

"I still don't get why you didn't say it was you in the first place." The voice startled me and I crossed my arms and kept walking. "Oi, I am trying to be serious here!"

"Me too. Drop the subject."

"I don't want too." I paused in my steps as I turned to him with a glare of my own.

"Fine, why don't you ever say you like my cooking?" He paused in his steps as well before giving me this look.

"What?"

"You said I was a really good cook yesterday. Why don't you ever tell me that? A cook loves to hear they made a good meal or even a bad one, but you just sit there and eat it without a word." Pink dashed his cheeks as he crossed his own arms with a gaze away.

"I'm not good at expressing things, okay? Get off my back." A scowl was on him as he gazed to me. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject! The topic is related to it!" He was in my face as we began to argue some more about what was part of the subject and what was getting off topic.

"You fucking rooster!"

"I'm going to burn you in holy water!"

"That's enough!" A different voice was next to us and before we could look to see who it was the back of my head was grabbed.

I was shoved forward towards Bon as he was shoved towards me and our lips smacked into each other. I stared wide eyed at amber colored ones before the hand removed itself and we pulled away. My face must have been extremely red since I could feel the heat all in my face. One of my hands was on my face as I couldn't believe that just really happened.

"Who's going to admit it first; because it's so obvious how you guys feel about each other?!" My eyes found Izumo standing with arms crossed before I looked over to see Bon look at me as well. I turned away in embarrassment and my tail moved in front of me where I nervously began to play with it.

"Th-this is stupid." I muttered with a gaze to the ground as I soon shifted roughly. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, Rin." A surge of shock went through me when I heard Bon say that out loud. "Scat woman."

"I try to help and this is the thanks I get!" Izumo groaned out and began walking away. The silence that was in the air stayed and I didn't gaze at the other male.

A sigh went through the air before he spoke, "look at me."

"I don't wanna see your damn face."

"Too fucking bad, now look at me." My gaze stayed averted and I heard him move towards me. A hand grasped my chin as I was facing him now, making me reach my hands up to cover my face. "Stop it. I'm trying to talk to you."

"Then talk." Hands moved to grab mine and used them to hold my face to gaze at him. The heat in my cheeks did not leave and I know he had to have noticed.

"I… I do like you… but, like I said earlier, I'm bad at expressing things…" My eyes stared at his face that slowly grew red as he gazed away trying to explain. "So… stop being a nuisance and… just give me time to express it better…"

"Y-you're still a stupid rooster…" A vein pulsed in his temple and before he could retort I continued. "But, I like you too... and also terrible at showing it so…" I felt my tail lashing out lightly with my statement before his hands pulled away.

"Well… you pale ass, don't go dressing like a girl again! I was seriously thinking you had a triplet or something! It was so fucking confusing and hard not to have feelings for her, but to come to find out it was you anyways!" A glare was at me as he crossed his arms with a rough posture.

"At least you were nicer to me in girl form!"

"You have to be nicer to girls you don't know!"

"No! She looked like me that's why!"

"So what?! It _was __**you**_!"

"You didn't know that!" Growls left us before a hand grabbed my shirt and I felt lips on mine. My heart fluttered rapidly with a surprised groan leaving me. The lips stayed and I pressed back to show it was okay with me. After a moment later, he pulled back with a red face before moving to grab my hand to squeeze it.

"I'm hungry… let's go." He tugged me as we made our way to town to eat. Maybe being a girl for a day helped me a lot more than I thought it would… But, seriously, it's never happening again.

Ever.


End file.
